Valentine
by Miss P
Summary: Booth has a very special Valentine’s gift for Brennan!


**V a l e n t i n e **

_By Miss P_

_Summary: Booth has a very special Valentine's gift for Brennan!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was Valentines day, and the gang was celebrating at Wong Fu's. Angela was in her best mood and was flirting with some guy she'd picked up at the bar. Brennan couldn't help but smile a little as she watched her friend. They were so different; she hardly understood how they could be friends at all.

"Do you think she needs to be rescued from that guy?" Hodgins asked, glaring at the man with Angela.

"Oh yeah, he's drooling all over her," Zach agreed.

Brennan looked confused. "Why would she need to be saved?"

Hodgins and Zach sighed, but remained quiet. Brennan gave up and kept looking at the entrance. As she sat there, her thoughts took over and a small smile reappeared on her lips.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Sweetie? Hello?" Angela waved her hand in front of Brennan's face and she was snapped back to reality. "What were you thinking about?" Angela asked with a smirk. "Could it be our sexy FBI agent?" she teased and Brennan immediately protested.

Angela just laughed. "He'll come, he said he'd be here tonight, don't worry sweetie!"

"I don't care if Booth comes here or not," Brennan lied.

"Yeah, if you say so."

"What happened with the guy?" Hodgins asked.

"Well he… had a girlfriend," Angela said, never noticing Hodgins face light up.

Angela took her glass and emptied it. When she was finished she licked her lips, smiling. "Anyone who wants to dance?" she asked out loud enough for the whole bar to hear her. Several men turned to look at her, smiling. Angela returned their smiles and Brennan just shook her head. She had been drinking quite a lot, but her friend was completely drunk.

Suddenly Hodgins jumped off his seat and grabbed Angela, "Let's dance baby," he said and Angela laughed out loud.

Brennan smiled. Was she the only one who remained sane? She sighed, swallowing her drink in one big gulp before walking up to the bar to order some more.

All of the sudden she felt someone move up behind her. "Having a nice Valentine?" a male voice whispered into her ear. Brennan spun around and stood face to face with Booth.

"Booth, I didn't think you'd come!" she exclaimed, frowning as she realized she was sounding a little too eager.

"Missed me Bones?" Booth smiled at her and Brennan couldn't help but smile back. She just loved his smile…

Suddenly she realized she should say something. "I uh…" she cut herself off, drinking some more. "I'm glad you're here," she finished.

Booth raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No!"

"Oh I think you are."

"No, Angela just asked the whole room if someone wanted to dance, and Hodgins called her baby, Zach is really flirty and me, I'm completely normal, I'm not drunk Booth. I still know what I'm doing or what I shouldn't do…"

Booth just laughed. "All right," he said, watching her as she emptied another glass of bear. He smirked. She wasn't drunk, yeah right.

"Hey Bones, I have a Valentine's gift for you."

"Really?"

"Yapp."

"So what is it? I can't see anything."

"That's the point," Booth smiled smugly. He watched Brennan for a while, maybe he was crazy, but he had thought about this, and if he didn't do it now, maybe he would never get the chance too.

Booth slowly moved closer to Brennan, he kept looking at her, their eyes met. He wondered if she knew what he had in mind. Still looking down at her, Booth completed the gap between them, letting one arm slid around her waist, the other hand stayed behind her neck as he leaned in to kiss her. First their lips only brushed against each others, but it was enough to send a shiver through his body. He had been afraid Brennan would push him away, but to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck. Booth had to close his eyes as he felt her body press against his. He had dreamt if this for so long, he had imagined her with him in many different ways, but he could never had imagined it would make him feel like he was feeling now. Brennan was what he'd always wanted, and being able to hold her in his arms made him feel complete.

Booth slowly opened his eyes again just as he felt Brennan kiss him. With a low groan, he responded, deepening the kiss. He really wished this moment could last forever.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

None of them noticed Angela and Hodgins staring at them, Angela had a huge smile on her lips and Hodgins just looked amused as they watched the kiss continue, developing into more passionate actions.

"They're making out in public; I never thought I'd see Tempe do that!" Angela tried to keep her voice low but she was too excited to succeed.

"You go girl!" she laughed, but Brennan was too busy to hear her and Angela didn't do anything to demand attention. She was enjoying this way too much to end it. God, she would tease Brennan about this!

When Booth and Brennan finally pulled away from each other, both were gasping for air.

"Wow," Brennan whispered.

"Wow," Booth agreed, smiling sheepishly at her.

"That was the best Valentine's gift anyone has given me."

"Yeah I thought you'd like it Temperance."

Brennan was just about to answer when Angela cut in. "That was so hot! You two are so cute together!" she laughed as she saw her friends' face go red. Even Booth looked a little embarrassed as he realized Angela and Hodgins had been watching.

Booth cleared his throat. "Ehh, Bones…" he started. "I think I uh… I'll call you later okay?" he mumbled before he turned around. Brennan stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home to take a nice cold shower," Booth said, once again trying to walk away.

Angela laughed so hard she had to steady herself against Hodgins.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"It's better if you don't know," Booth said, smiling a little as he watched her confused face.

Angela laughed even harder and Brennan gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"What do you think sweetie? You're a sexy woman, and a kiss like that would make any man need a cold shower, you know…"

"Okay that's enough, I'm out of here," Booth cut her off, turning to leave for the third time.

"Booth wait!"

Booth hesitated, but stopped and turned to her, giving her a questioning look.

"I think I have something for you too."

"You think?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes."

"So what is it?"

Brennan smiled. "Oh you'll find out," she walked up to Booth and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" Booth asked confused.

"My place," Brennan answered simply, smiling as she saw Booth look at her stunned. When they walked away, she could feel Angelas' eyes at her back. Brennan knew she would have to answer a bunch of personal questions tomorrow, but right now, all she could think of was the FBI agent next to her…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_THE END._


End file.
